The Allstars
by Euginedes
Summary: Zoro want's Sanji and Sanji is ok with it? To bad they can't find a moment of piece! Rated M for finding there 'moment.'


Zoro awoke as the sun began to seperate the nights ocean from the darkness of the sunless sky. _Huh, another day. _He stretched out like a waking dog and listened as everyone began there morning routine. Sanji was first, _as always_, he could hear the door of his room open and shut, then a faint yawn. There was the sound of a I match being struck, an sharp inhale, and relaxed exhale. He could here Sanji's quiete steps across the deck and, finally, he heard him enter the kitchen to prepare everyones breakfast.

Sanji was the only one whose sounds never wavered. Everyone else would have a familier sound, but Sanji's sounds were always uniform and comforting. The smell of food slowely began to drift from the kitchen and then thnkgs became much noisier. _Here it comes._ Luffy was almost impossible to wake up, but the smell of Sanji's (or anyone elses) cooking quickly stirred Monkey D. into consciousness.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted as he burst from his room and ran loudly across the deck.

Zoro could here him enter the kitchen.

"Sanji's breakfast is the best! Wow look at all of that bacon!"

"Oi, wait for everyone else." Sanji scoulded.

"Awwwww."

It didn't take long before everyone was up and gathering into the kitchen. Franky was the last to enter other than Zoro. _Thats the last of em'. I better get down there before Luffy eats everything._

Whenever they were inbetween adventures, Zoro enjoyed some of the regularity that followed. He was always roaring for a good fight and looking for new ways to strengthen himself, but that didn't mean that a little piece wasn't welcome now and again. God knew he would need the energy when there next enemy would decide to show up.

As Zoro drank the last drops op rum from his cup he looked around at his fellow crew mates and felt a bit of pride swell up in his chest. They had grown strong over the course of there adventures and not just physically.

"Oi, Marimo." Sanji gave Zoro a slght pop on the head. "Why don't you make yourself usefull and help clean up?" Directing Zoro's attention to the mess of plates that litered the table.

"Psshh! Isn't that your job, shitty cook?" Zoro always enjoyed their banter. No one could dish it back like the cook and he'd never had a better sparing partner, _but I'd never tell 'him' that._

"What did you call me, you crappy swardsmen!"

"You heard me, shitty cook."

Everyone was use to it by now and as long as they didn't start damaging the ship, no one would stop them.

Robin sommoned some hands that formed a conveyor belt to the sink and began sending the dishes down it.

Sanji was mortified. "See what you've done moss head! Robin san don'tworry yourself with such trivial matters. Thats what shitty swordsmen are for."

Robin smiled. "It's no problem Sanji, you work so hard to feed all of us, the least we can do is help clean up."

Tears welled up in Sanji's heart sheped eyes. "I've never felt so loved! Oh Robin san, there is no doubt that you are an angel sent to me by God!"

This is the part that Zoro didn't like so much. _Psh, look at him fawning over the girls. At least Robin respects him, but Nami treats him like the sucker that he is. _Zoro was suprised at himself. He found himself thinking about Sanji more and more each day. Little things mostly. Like the sounds he makes in the mornings, how fluidly he moved about the kitchen, the way he would smile when he thought no one was looking, and the equally familier noises he would make when he was the last one to go to bed. Zoro noticed things about his other crewmates as well, but Sanji was the only one that peaked his interest. _I wonder why?_

It was mid-day and all was quiete from Zoro's cozy crows nest. They weren't suppose to reach an Island for another two days. Zoro was fine with that. _More time for me to get some shuteye and..._ He could hear Sanji leave the kitchen and make his way up to Zoro's little sanctuary. _more time to 'observe.'_ Zoro wasn't going to push these new feelings and curiousities down. On the contrary, he enjoyed this discovery. For the longest time his only goal was to become the worlds greatest swordsmen. (which was still his main goal.) He added the chef the second best thing. Something he could obxerve at his leasure, learn more about the ero-cook, and satisfy this growing feeling inside of him. _But what will it lead to?_

Sanji hefted hemself into Zoro's dweling sporting a plate with a silver lid ontop.

"What's this." Zprp asked a but suprised and intrigued.

Sanji removed the lid to show the swordsman his latest creation. They looked like golf ball, sized chocolates. "Chopper and I came up with them. There for when we are on long voyages and aren't getting all of the vitamens that we need. I've already given some to everyone alse and they like them."

Zoro grabbed the chocolate looking orb ontop and sniffed it suspiciously.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "Are you going to eat it or smell it all day?"

Zoro decided he wanted to get a rise out of the cook. "You exoect me to take vitamens like a kid. Pfft, I'm not eating your medicine ball." He set the chocolate back on the tray and smirked at himself. He could feel the heat coming of Sanji.

"Are you refusing to eat my cooking?"

Zoro opened his mouth to answer and that when Sanji struck. Zoro had been lounging on his couch that faced the crows nest's window. Now Sanji was ontop of him, a leg on either side of his hips, one hand holding the tray up, and the other hand had forced one of the chocolates into Zoro's gaping mouth. Zoro nearly gagged with suprise and Sanji had a very self satisfied smile with a cigarette sticking out the end. The chocolaty treat prcticaly melted in Zoro's mouth. _Of course it's delicious, Sanji made it...wait, whats with this position. _

Zoro swallowed the healthy treat and Sanjy sat back with a smile. "How was it?"

Sanji started to talk about what the treat was made of while Zoro tried to asses the situation. Sanji was pretty much straddling Zoro. Sanji didn't seem to take notice how akward this was, but Zoro was... turned on! _What is this! I knew that Sanji was becoming more interesting to me, but I didn't expect that I was becoming attracted to him! _Zoro looked at Sanji, he was wearing his blue, pinstriped, shity, black studded belt, and black pants, with his costumary dress shoes. _He looks attractive! That's what it is! _Zoro smiled at this new discovery, while Sanji was completely obliviouse.

Sanji began to get off of Zoro. "I'll tell chopper that everyone likes them. Then I'll tell him the ingredients and he can see if they are nutriciouse enough."

Before Sanji could completely dismount, Zoro grabbed Sanji's free arm and sat up so that he was level with Sanji's eyes. Sanji braced for a fight. "What?"

Zoro smiled and, for some reason, that gave Sanji chills. "I just figured it out."

Sanji relaxed a bit, but now he was confused. "Huh?"

"Sanji?!" Chopper called from bellow.

Sanji's head turned to the window. Zoro released his arm and leaned closer in order to test out this new discovery of his. Sanji turned back to Zoro, but by the time he did Zoro was so close that there lips met. Sanji froze in complete shock, with one hand still holding up the tray of chocolates. Zoro took advantage of Sanji's momentary paralysis to lean into the kiss, put one hand behind Sanji's head, and the other on the small of Sanji's strong back. _Wow, Sanji's shirts are really soft and thin. I never realised how soft his hair was or how good it smelled. Why didn't I notice before? _ These new feelings made Zoro excited and made his breath quicken.

"Sanji!?" Chopper called again.

The sound of his name made Sanji come to his senses. He dropped the tray and brought both hands to Zoro's chest and shoved Zoro back. This made Zoro frustrated. _No, I want more!_ Zoro tried to pull Sanji back towards him while Sanji locked his arms in an attempt to keep space between them.

"WHAT THE HELL MARIMO!" Sanji panicked as the little treats rolled around on the floor.

"Just hold still baka." Zoro answered while trying to shift his weight onto Sanji.

"Who would do that Shit Head?" Sanji's left leg was caught in the couch, so he brought up his right leg in an attmept to kick Zoro so hard that he would be imobile until they had come and gone off of the next island.

Istead of harming Zoro, this through Sanji off balance and gave Zoro the leverage he needed to pin Sanji on his back. Sanji lated there akwardly with his left leg still stuck, another pinned down by Zoro's own leg, Zoro grabbing a tuffed of hair behind Sanji's head, and his other hand attempting to remove Sanji's protesting hands from Zoro's chest.

"What the hell are you doing you damned swordsmen?" Sanji grunted as Zoro successfully pinned one of Sanji's hands above his head. Now Sanji was trying with all his might to keep Zoro off him with one hand while Zoro had the advantage of pushing his full weight into Sanji.

"What does is look like? I'm trying to ravage you, so will you just stop struggling!" Zoro was frustrated, but he also liked the challenge. It made the prize that much sweeter.

This shocked Sanji into losing an inch of space inbetween him and Zoro. "Shit!"

"Sanji!? Where are you?" Chopper continued calling while concern crept into his voice.

Sanji blushed deeply at he thought of Chopper finding him in this position. Zoro saw this and grinned wickedly. _I'm enjoying this way to much... How can I get a leg up? _Zoro smiled again.

"Hey cook. Mabye I should call to Chopper so he can find you up here?"

The image hit Sanji giving Zoro the moment he needed. Zoro was able to swoop down and grab both wrists in the same hand. When they were securely above Sanji's head, Zoro bent down and took Sanji's lips to his, but more feircely this time.

"Nh!" Sanji muffled in to Zoro's mouth in protest.

Zoro ignored him and continued to take advantage of Sanji's lips. He licked Sanji's bottom lip as he tride to gain access to the inside of Sanj's mouth. Sanji prssed his lips together as hard as he could, but Zoro gave Sanji's hair a hard yank causing Sanji to gasp. Zoro's tongue darted inside and began to explore the worm caverns of his chefs mouth. _He tastes like tobacco and chocolate.I hope he doesn't bite my tongue off. _

But the thought hadn't even crossed Sanji's mind. In fact, nothing was on his mind. The moment Zoro's tongue so violently invaded his mouth Sanji's mind went completely blank. All he could do was feel. Feel the pressure of Zoro's body on his, the rough hand clasping his wrists so tightly without hurting them, the hand weaved through his hair, and the forceful kiss with the soft tongue that was exploring every crook of his mouth.

Zoro tilted his head and made the kiss deeper, forcing a small noise to come from Sanji. _Was that in protest or pleasure?_ Zoro removed the hand from Sanji's hair and moved it to his chest. He felt the hardness of Sanji's muscles through the thin shirt. His hand stopped on one of Sanji's soft nipples. Another sound escaped from Sanji's throat. _Pleasure it is._ Zoro applied pressure to the bud and started messaging it through the shirt. He grew more excited as he felt it harden under his touch.

Zoro parted their lips, but they quickly found a new place in the nape of Sanji's neck where Zoro nipped experimentally. Another short gasp escaped from Sanji's mouth.

"Sanji!? Where are you? " Chopper persisted.

Choppers voice brought Sanji out of his pleasure filled stuper and snapped him back into logical thought. Zoro had, in the moment, released some of the pressure off of Sanji's leg and with Sanji's newly found leverage he delivered a swift knee right into Zoro's side. Zoro didn't get the chance to tense up and reseaved the full power of the hit. Zoro doubled over onto the floor, squiching a few of the scattered treats. Sanji sat up and breathed heavily for a moment while staring and Zoro. He remembered Choppers call, tugged his foot from the couch and swiftly escaped from the room.

Zoro layed on the floor for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. _Damnit Chopper! Just when I hadit all firgured out too!_ Zoro put a hand on his aching side and realised something. _I'm nowhere near satisfide! It's not going to be easy getting him alone again now that he's on to me._

Sanji almost thought he had imagined the whole thing, as he climbed down from the crows nest, but the phantom tingle of Zoro's touch told him that it really happened. What's worse is that he liked it! He had gotten completely lost in Zoro's embrace. What did that mean. Usually Sanji was the one intune with his feelings, but right now he was confused. Mostly for the suddeness of it all. Jus this morning they were fighting like always and all of a sudden Zoro was feeling him up and giving him waves of pleasure. And he liked it! It was obviouse that Zoro was attractive...but why all of a sudden? Was that really Sanji's only real concern about the situation?

...

The two days it took them to reach the Island went painfully slow for Zoro. Mostly because of his alarming amount of failed attempts to be alone with Sanji again. Sanji was obviously avoiding him and Zoro liked the challenge, but he also like to win. Zoro waited in the kitchen, where he knew Sanji was alone in every morning, but Sanji decided to wait until another person was awake before he left his room. Tried to pull him to the side, but Sanji made a point of staying around Usopp, who wouldn't stop talking long enough for Zoro to get a word in. Zoro even tried to sneak into Sanji's room one night only to find it empty. _Where the hell is he sleeping._ Lucky for Sanji, he decided to bunk with Chopper until he could figure out how to handle the situation. He convinced Chopper that there was a ghost on board that hated doctors and the poor little reindeer practicaly begged Sanji to stay with him.

Zoro was stuck with ship duty while everyone else, including Sanji, wen't off to gather supplies. _Damnit! I'm not losing to him! Especially over this. I need a plan. How will I get that seductive cook? _Thats right seductive. Sanji was involintarily seducing Zoro with the constant fighting, amazing cooking, and general good looks. Zoro hadn't realized it. but Sanji had always been on his mind in one way or another. If it wasn't becuase they were fighting eachother, it was because they were fighting other people and Zoro always silently checked to make sure his nakama was okay. If it wasn't a fight, the chef was feeding him something mouthwatering. If food wasn't involved the Sanji would be doing something that would draw Zoro's mind to him. _I've decided. I will have him and he will enjoy it!_

Meanwhile, in town, Sanji breathed a sigh of releaf. No looking over his shoulder, no stalling. He could finaly relax and think things over.

"Look at that!" Nami exclaimed while pointing to a large resteraunt that was decorated with golden trim and marble columns.

"Fooooood!" Luffy said with equal excitement. "It looks fancy. I bet there food is awsome."

"Not as good as Sanji's" Chopper pointed out with a grin in Sanji's direction.

"Well of course," Robin chimed in. "No one is as good as our chef."

Sanji jumped to her side. "Oh, Robin san you are so kind and lovely. Of course I make the best food because it is filled with the love for you that pours out of my very soul 3"

They went ahead and decided to eat there. Sanji was always glad to try new foods and see other chef's technique. All except Franky who did not want to conform to there dress code which involved wearing pants. He went back to the ship and told Zoro where everyone was so that he could meet up with them. And by sheer willpower to find Sanji, Zoro found his way to the resteraunt before all of the excitement happened.

They were sitting on the second story balcony of this resteraunt where the food was made in an open kitchen so that you could see the two head chefs making some of the dishes. Most of the food was made inside, the balcony kitchen was for the more expencive dishes that the head chefs took over themselves.

"Oi, it's Zoro!" Luffy announced. "We're over here!"

Nami wacked Luffy on the back of the head and fussed at him for yelling at a nice place like this. Sanji stiffened and Zoro carried himself with a cocky air and sat directly across from Sanji. Lucky for Sanji, the excitement started before anyone could notice the tention.

"What is this crap!?" A well dressed, muscular, goodl looking man was standing infront of a large table of ten other men. They all looked strong and capable. They were all smiling approvingly at the man's outburst. The man who was standin had on a nice black jacked with a pirate's symbol sewn on the back. The other men had the same symbol on different parts of there attire.

"There pirates." Nami observed.

"I've seen better food fed to horses." He proclaimed while receaving nods from his crew mates.

The chefs at the open kitchen blushed furiously. One of the waiters aproached the pirate. "Sir if something is wrong with your food we would be glad to bring you something else."

The pirate grabbed the waiter by his shirt and hoisted him to eye level. "Sir?" The man reapeated. "I'm captain to you! Captain Allstar! You know why I'm called Allstar?"

"Nnnoo si... Captain Allstar." The waiter stuttered.

Captain Allstar drew the man closer. "Because I only accept the best."

"I've heard of him." Robin gathered her crewmates attention. "He has been in the grand line a while now. He has recruited the best people from all over the islands. Some don't come willingly. He challenges anyone to compete with his crew just to show them off."

Ussop pondered this a moment. "If they don't come willingly, then whats the point? He can't make them fight for him."

"I hear he has a hypnotist. He keeps the ones that refuse imprisoned and has the hypnotist convince them that they 'want' to be a part of Allstars crew. He work on them until the hypnosis either takes, or they die from it."

"What a jerk!" Luffy mumbled with a moth full of bread.

Allstar was still ranting a few tables down. "And this, " he pointed to his perfectly fine plate of food. "Is not the best! Kochen!" He called to one of his crew. "Kochen is the best chef I've ever had cook for me! Mabye one of your chefs would like to go head to head?" His crew laughed at the terrified waiter.

Then Luffy decided that Captain Allstar was wrong. "Your chef can't be the best, because mine is!" Luffy seemed ginuenly insilted that Allstar could even think that his chef was the best.

"Oi Luffy!" the straw hat crew creid at the same time.

Captain Allstar smiled a wicked smile and dropped the waiter who scurried away. Allstar approached Luffy and sized him up. "Really now? "

"Luffy don't pick fights!" Nami hissed.

Luffy ignored her. "Really! My chef Sanji is the best, so there is no way that yours can be the best."

Sanji was flattered, but this couldn't lead anywhere good. Zoro wasn't evern paying attention to the arguing Captains. He was to busy watching Sanji and his reactions to everything. It wasn't until Luffy said Sanji's name that Zoro started paying attention.

Captain Allstar was excited now. "Challenge accepted!"

"What!" the straw hats creid at once.

"Your 'Captain' has just challenged my Chef to compete with yours. Its simple. Your captain, a radnom person, and I will be the judges. Kochen! Go to the kitchen!"

A muscular mand with dark hair walked over to the balconies kitchen for all to see. The two chefs there moved away willingly, not wanting to get there butts kicked.

"Now" Allstar continued. "Bring up your chef."

Luffy puffed out his chest and pointed at Sanji. "Go on Sanji! Show em' whose boss!"

Captain Allstar just now noticed how odd this pirate crew was. They had for good looking, normal people (Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Nami) and three odd characters. (Ussop, Luffy, and... is that a tiny reindeer?) The strange captain with the straw hat..Luffy. Luffy is what the pretty red head called him. So this is his chef. _Well, he's nice to look at, but I got my chef from the finest resteraunt in the grand line. _

"Oi, Luffy. Don't go accepting challanges on other peoples behalf." Sanji stayed calm, but he wasn't in the mood to teach these idiots about fine dinning. Especially with his 'Zoro problem' going through his mind.

Allstar took his hesitation as fear. "It's alright blondy. I won't humiliate you infront of your crew. Your refusal is victory enough for me, but I like you guys. You guys have spunk and that counts for something I guess." He burst into laughter and his crew followed along. "I simple chef could never compete with my Kochen."

On that note all of the straw hats turned to Sanji who had stiffened and had a very dark look on his face. Sanji grabbed a ciggarette, lit it, stood up, and walked to the kitchenet.

Allstar smiled. "It seems we have a challange folks!"

Allstar, Luffy, and a frieghtened looking citizen sat at a table infront of the kitchen and the two chefs readied themselves. Sanji familierized himself with the kitchen, checking the equepment, and seeing what was available to him. The Allstar chef was making a seen of over lighting the stove causing a bit of a lightshow and making plenty of noise.

Allstar motioned for attention. "It's simple. Use the ingredients availible to you and make us three a single dish. Then we will decide who is the best. So, let the cooking begin!"

The Allstar chef made a huge scene with flipping pots and knives, tossing in seasonings, and overexagerating simple turns and cuts.

Zoro was entanced by Sanji. Everyone else was cheering, ooing and awing, but Zoro just watched. Sometime, in the mornings, he could see the chef cooking through the kitchen window and marveled at how gracefull and calm he was. Zoro was a little bit angry that other people were seeing this side of the chef. Sanji moved swiftly, but smoothely. He gathered the ingredients, measured them out, and prepared them accordingly. He was doing all of this at a steady pace and Zoro could see the love in his eyes. Sanji loved cooking. He loved the preperation and the care that went into every ingredient. Sanji looked beautiful like this and that made Zoro even more agitated that everyone could see his beauty.

After a few more flips and fire tricks. The Allstar chef layed out three lavishly decorated plates and set them out infront of the 'judges.' Luffy poked at it a bit and then ate it hole. He swished it around a bit and swollowed. There was a pause and then, "That was awsome! Seconds!"

The Allstar pirates grinned with satisfaction. Allstar gave his chef the thumbs up and the civilian was equally impressed with the meal. Sanji layed out his plate that was simply decorated, but still produced a few impressed sounds. The colors were bright and everything had its place. Luffy ate his without hessitation. There was another moment of pause as Luffy wore a look of shock. "That was AMAZING SANJI! I told you mine was the best!"

Captain Allstar didn't look imprssed. The civilian ate his and had to pause. "It's so...so...I don't know how to discribe it. It's so full and impactful. The second I put it in my mouth I can feel it warm me up from the inside!"

Captain Allstar looked at his plate again and finally took a bite. _They are right! It's so good! It brings back memories from my old town and it warms my very soul._

Luffy and the rest of the straw hats had already started to leave. The Allstars looked mortified, but no one was more upset then the Allstar chef. In afct, he looked downright terrifide. "Cccaptain... Sir, I just wsan't use to this equipment and I..."

Captain Allstar held up a hand and silenced him. "Go back to the ship. I'll deal with you later."

The chef went pale and slinked away towards the docks. Captain Allstar was watching Sanji leave when one of the other Allstar pirates aproched him. "Captain, was that chef really better than our Kochen?"

"He wasn't just better," Another wicked smile played along the captains lips. "He was the best."

The straw hat walked towards their ship, all beaming with pride from there latest victory. Sanji had forgotten all about Zoro who lagged behind a bit and watched the cook stride with and air of satisfaction.

"Look!" Luffy exlaimed. "It's a giant panda bear!" A man in a panda suit was advertising a store that sold wooden carvings. "Sanji, can you eat a Panda?"

Nami sighed. "Luffy it's a costume."

Sanji considered it. "Well I've never tried, but I could tenderize it and..." Sanji trailed off into seriouse thought about Panda cuisine.

This only got Luffy riled up. "Lets catch it and let Sanji cook it!"

Luffy and Ussop started chasing the man in the panda suit, chopper chased Luffy and Ussop yelling at them to leave to poor panda alone. Nami was shouting at them to stop acting like idiots, and Robin started to laught at the scene.

Sanji was still thinking of hw you would cook a panda bear when Zoro took the operturniy to quickly grab Sanji around the waist, host him up, and run as fast as he could to an empty alley. All of this went completely unnoticed by the other crew members who were focused on the poor man in the panda suit.

Zoro set Sanji down. "What the hel..." but Sanji was quickly silenced by Zoro's hungry mouth. Then he remembered why he had been avaiding Zoro these past few days.

Sanji was motionless for a moment and Zoro had hands on either side of the cooks head. It wasn't until Zoro tried to stick his tongue into Sanji's mouth, that Sanji realized he should be struggling. Sanji placed a foot on Zoro's abs and pinned him against the oposite wall. The alley was narrow, so Sanji's back was akso against the wall as he held Zoro in place with a well placed heel.

"Damn it Sanji, stop interupting me when I'm on a role!" Zoro tried to twist Sanj's foot off him, but Sanji had a solid stance.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? One day everything is normal, and the next your doing... your being... Just stop it!" Sanji was fifty shades of red.

Zoro looked him in the eye and with all seriouseness said, "No, I want to sex you."

Sanji was completely frozen for a moment and then turned livid again. "What? Why? No, I mean no! Do you know what your saying?" Sanji slumped a little feeling utterly exhausted.

Zoro was angry at this. "Why? Why not? Your hot, I like to watch you, I like the sounds you make in the mornings, I like the way you taste, I like the way you smell, I like the way we banter, I like the way you become passionate when you cook, and I want you."

Sanji was dumbfounded by this sudden confession. "Wait...YOu like the way I sound?"

Zoro still had a face of complete seriouseness. "Yes."

Sanji realesed Zoro from the wall and hung his head. "that doesn't make any sense. When did you become so creepy, and caring, and gentle..." Sanji trailed off again.

Zoro walked up to him lifted his head with his hand under Sanji's chin and softly pressed there lips together. Sanji was going to fight it, but then he couldn't come up with a reason to. He liked Zoro, he always had, but for some reason he never thought about them being like this. THe thought had just...never come to him.

When Sanji didn't fight him, Zoro smiled into the kiss. _I win! Now to get my prize._ Zoro licked Sanji's bottom lip and, to Zoro's surprise, Sanji opened his mouth for him. Zoro greedily exlpored Sanji's mouth, remebering the path his tongue had taken last time and reme,bering how sweet it was. The taste of chocolate was no longer there, but there was still a lingering sweetness that made Zoro wan't more.

Zoro put one hand on the small of Sanji's back and weaved another hand through his golden hair. Sanji hesitated a moment, but then brought his hands up to rest on Zoro's chest and realized how strong his chest was. Zoro took it as an invatation and pressed their bodie's together and closed any gap that would seperate them. The contact made a strange noise escape from Sanji's throat. Zoro pulled his mouth away from Sanji and wen't straight to his neck in an attempt to pick up where they had left off. Zoro unwound his hand from Sanji's hair and brought it down to the nipple that had gone unsatisfied last time.

Sanji gasped loudly and began to struggle half heartedly. "Baka, what are you doing in a place like this."

Zoro ignored him and began to rub and tease the bud, as his mouth abused the skin beneath Sanji's collar. Sanji grabbed a hand full of Zoro's hair and tugged a little, but his striength was quickly fading as Zoro found new places that made Sanji make embarrissing noises.

"The others will be looking for us. We can continue on the ship after everyone is asleep, ok?" Sanji couldn't beleave what he was saying. He practicaly just invited Zoro to his bedroom.

Zoro pressed his hips against Sanji's and ground them together roughly. "Nhn!" Sanji covered his mouth and blushed furiously.

"Zoro lifted his mouth to Sanji's ear. "I can't wat that long. You left me hanging a few days back and now I'm going to make up for lost time." Zoro licked the length of Sanji's ear, nipped at it, and then kissed his way down Sanji's jaw until Sanji's hand got in the way. "Move you hand."

Sanji was about to lose his mind, but had juast enough wit about him to refuse to remove his hand. Nothing could be worse than Zoro hearing his moans of pleasure. Zoro smiled. _He's still got some fight in him._ Zoro lowered his hand that was on Sanji's back and roughly grasped his butt. Sanji lost it and Zoro, oonce again, pinned his hands above his head. Sanji's chest tingled from where Zoro's hand had touched him and the hand on his butt continued to grope him. Sanji couldn't look at Zoro's face and attempted to look away, but Zoro captured Sanji's lips in his and began to make Sanji feel unrelenting waves of pleasure. There bodies were in full contact, Sanji's back was against the stone wall, Zoro had the cooks hand above his head while the other hand massaged Sanji's perfect ass, and they both kissed passionately.

"Hey, Sanji, Zoro."

Luffy's voice made them both freeze where they were. _That dumbass of a captain!_

"Sanji, Zoro, we're going back to the ship c'mon! I couldn't catch the panda and all that running made me hungry, but Nami said we couldn't go back without you two." Luffy was whining and they could hear his foot steps a little ways away.

Sanji seemed to be the only one concerned. Zoro huffed and tried to get back to fondaling Sajn, but Sanji landed a suprise blow to Zoro's side that knocked him out of the alley and right infront of Luffy.

"Oh there you are Zoro." He looked down at the battered swordsman.

Sanji had straightened himself up and lit a cigarette. He walked calmly out of the alley and nodded at Luffy.

"Are you two fighting again? Well, you can fight back at the ship after you make some yummy food." Luffy started walking towards the docks.

Zoro picked himself up and walked behind Sanji. He grabbed a handful of Sanji's ass and whispered. "I'll get you back for that."

Sanji replied with a sharp gasp and an aimed kick at Zoro's head. Zoro ducked and the half fought, half walked all the way to the ship. They reached the ship and everyone was about to get on board when the heard someone call from the next dock. It was a large ship with a giant star symbol on it and the flag and sails had the same symbol that the pirates at the restaraunt had on them. The straw hats looked over to see the Allstar pirates apoaching them. The straw hats tensed up, ready for a fight, bu Captain Allstar put ups his palms in a show of coming in piece.

"Hello there." Allstar sported his most charming smile. "I'm not hear to fight. In fact it's quite the opposite." The straw hat relaxed a bit, but they didn't let there gaurd down.

"Hey," Luffy realized. "You're the pirate with the stupid name."

Luffu's crew sighed heavily and the Allstar crew had there jaws on the ground. Captain Allstar's eyebrow stwitched, but his smile never wavered. "Yep thats me." He said through clenched teeth.

Nami took a step forward and took control of the conversation. "What do you guys want?"

Captain Allstar smiled ginuenly this time. "Exactly, I'm hear because I want something and I'm willing to pay whatever price you ask."

Nami was all smiles now. "Oh, you want to buy something! We'll be happy to take your money."

"Good then we can deal. I'll get straight to the point then. I want your cook." Allstar pointed a finger at Sanji and every one was a little confused.

Especially Luffy. "Huh? You want to buy Sanji? You can't buy people. You can only buy deliciouse food, and the wierd clothes that Nami spends money on."

Nami wacked Luffy hard on the back of the head. "I'm sorry Mr. Onestar, but our chef is not for sale."

Sanji turned wiggly and his eyes turned to hearts. "Nami swannnnn you do care."

Allstar was slighlty miffed. "It's Allstar. Captain Allstar and I don't think you understand. I only recruit the best, and your chef beat mine, which means that yours is the best, therfore I am out one cook and will settle for nothing less than the one who bested him. Now, whats your price. I'm a very wealthy man and I don't like to barter so how much will you take for him?"

Nami kept a straight face. "How Wealthy?"

The straw hat crew all fell. "Shes so cruel."

Luffy stood up and took a heroic pose while pointing at Allstar. "You can't have my cook. I had to work at a floating restaraunt for four days to get him, so hes mine."

Ussop sighed. "Thats not how it happened, but his heart is in the right place."

"OI, stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Sanji called from the back of the group.

Zoro had a bad feeling about this situation. This guy didn't seem like someone who took 'no' for an answer. Zoro kept one eye on Sanji and the other on the Allstar pirates. They would take Sanji over his dead body.

Ussop and Chopper hid behind Sanji and yelled out. "Yeah you Stupidly named pirates , you can't have our Sanji!"

A few of the Allstar pirates took offence. "What did you say pipsqueek!" They charged. Ussop and Chopper squeeled and hid further behind Sanji.

Allstar panicked a bit. "Oi, don't hurt the cook."

Luckily for the Allstar pirates that attacked, none of them were recruited for being the best fighters. They could usually handle any punk that stood up to them, but if they had been chosen for there fighting skills, Allstar would have had to punish them like he did his previouse chef.

Once the pirates were withen five feet of him Sanji sent them flying with a round house kick. The men flew back and landed at Allstars feet. Allstar looked them over and burst into laughter. "Ha, you have fight in you cook. I like that, but I can see that your not interested and that your crew isn't going to give you up. Ah well, c'mon you useless heaps." He ordered his men off the ground and they went to their ship.

The straw hats stood still for a moment. Robin was the first to speak. "That was easier than expected."

Luffy jumped in the air. "We won!"

Nami looked concerned for a moment. "I wonder how much he would have payed."

"So cruel!"

The straw hats slept that night with one eye open. Zoro didn't sleep at all. Though he had personaly seen the AllStar ship leave the docks, but that didn't stop Zoro from watching Sanji's door all night. Zoro was especially agitated because he and Sanji had...'plans' and because of the Allstar jerk they would have to reschedule. Zoro didn't even realize that he had dozed off until he heard the familiar sound of Sanji's door opening, the match, and the kitchen. Zoro smiled to himself as he rose from his nest and headed toward the kitchen.

Sanji was doing his normal routine of preparing breakfast, he was so caught up in it that he didn't hear the sound of someone opening and closing the door. He didn't know anyone was there until he felt strong arms grab him from behind and lock his arms to his side. "Hey!"

Zoro began kissing all along the exposed skin of Sanji's exposed neck and nipping along the areas he alread kissed. Shivers ran up Sanji's...everywhere. "Zoro everyone will be waking up! I have to get breakfast ready."

"I have been set aaside, interupted, and I had to suffer through everyone watching your beautiful display yesterday." Zoro's hands had begun to rome all over Sanji's front. thay slowly untucked Sanji's shirt and felt Sanji's hard abs and ran his fingers up to his hard nipples. He pinched and rubbed them roughly.

"Don't...nhn.. ssstop." Sanji couldn't help but lean back into Zoro's embrace. Zoro continued to pinch and play with the hadening buds as he purposefully left a little mark on Sanji's, now, exposed shoulder.

Sanji's shirt was almost completely unbottoned and his entire midsection was exposed do to Zoro's unrelenting hands up Sanji's shirt. His hair was a mess because Zoro decided he liked its sent and had been rubbing his face in it. The hands stop teasing the hard nipples and began to roam lower. The reached Sanji's waistband and stopped. Zoro didn't stop because he was easing Sanji, though he had wished that was the case. He stopped because more familier noises began to come from the ship.

"Damn it!" Zoro hissed into Sanji's hair.

Sanji relaxed a bit and smiled. "I told you they would wake up."

Zoro gave Sanji's ass an affectionate squeeze as punishment. "Hey, you can't be doing that while everyone is around!"

Zoro smiled. "Does thsat mean I can do it when they aren'taround?"

Sanji pretended to think about it and then blushed. "I guess."

Zoro's heart lept in his chest. It took every bit of willpower he had to not jump Sanji right there. Sanji straightened himself up and the day went on as usual.

...

Luffy was now bored. "Nami! Do we have our next location yet." He was draped over the raling right above Nami.

"Nope, we still have another day to go." Nami flipped through the book she was reading.

Ussop was fiddling with a new tobasco bomb, Chopper was watching in amazement, Roben was in her usual seat, reading a book, Franky wasdoing some checking around the ship, Zoro was sleeping next to the mast (silently pouting), and Sanjiwas taking inventory.

Sanji came out from the kitchen. "I didn't get everything I needed yesterday. I'm going to have to go back out. Does anyone else need anything?"

"Bring meat!" Luffy suggested.

"yeah yeah." Sanji waved him off.

Zoro, stood, yawned, and streched. "I'll go to, If I have to listen to anymore of Luffy's whining I'm going to lose my mind."

Nami spoke up. "Stay with Sanji! We don't need you getting lost and making us stay longer than we need to."

Zoro smiled to himself. _Sticking with Sanji was already my plan._ But much to Zoro's dismay, Sanji actually was shopping. _I thought he was just giving us an excuse to be alone. Damn he's thick._ But Zoro had to admit, it wasn't to bad. He liked to watch Sanji and liked to see how he reacted to different things. Sanji was enjoying Zoro's company too. It was a perfect little shopping trip. It was getting dark when they started heading back to the ship. Sanji had two full bags and he even got Zoro to cary one of them.

Zoro suddenly stopped and then Sanji felt it too. Something was wrong. At that moment three small, metal cans fell from the roof top and landed around Zoro and Sanji. "Smoke." Sanji warned, but to late. The canisters erupted with white gas surrounding them. _This smoke smells wierd. Shit it's not smoke it's gas!_ Zoro's vision started to blur and he imedietly held his breath. Sanji popped up beside him looking a little tired. Even Zoro could feel it, the gas was already in their lungs and working fast. _ We have to get out of here!._

Then, they were surrounded by, at least, ten guys wearing gas masks. They attacked all at once and what was worse, they were pretty good fighters. That and the gas slowly making Sanji and Zoro lose there strength made it an annoying battle. Zoro only drew one sword, but it felt as if it weighed a ton and Zoro's movements were hindered because of it. At first Zoro thought that it was the gas making his arms weak, but as the sward grew heavier he realized that it wasn't the smoke. _What the hell, the smoke is making me drowsy and my sword is getting heavy._

The smoke was getting to Sanji as well,_ We have to get out of this gas or we'll pass out for sure._ Sanji raised his leg to fight off the remaining enemies, when suddenly, his leg became to heavy to keep up and it struck the ground hard enough to crack the stone street. _I can't lift my legs!_ Then his entire body grew heavy and he ended up on his hands and kneese . Someone approached Sanji from behind and knoched him out with a well placed hit to the back of his head.

Zoro saw Sanji pass out and saw a large, muscular man in a gas mask pick him up and sling him over his shoulder. _Over my dead body!_ With the last of his strength Zoro bolted towards the man, but the man spotted Zoro and lifted his hand towards him. Suddenlt, Zoro's enitre body crashed to the ground, hard._ Why can't I move?_ The man walked calmly over to Zoro and kicked him into unconsciouseness. Zoro awoke to his crew mates looking over him. Zoro remembered what happened and shot up with his swords drawn.

"Where did they go?" He looked around and realized he was back on the ship.

Nami spoke first. "We thought you were taking to long, so we sent out to find you. You were asleep in the middle of the street with a pretty bad wound on your head."

Robin spoke up. "Where is Sanji?"

_Sanji was with me. _Then he remembered the lerger man walking off with a passed out Sanji. "Shit they took him!"

The entire crew looked shocked. Chopper was in a panick. "How could they take Sanji? How could they beat you two?"

"We were ambushed. They surrounded us with some kind of knockout gas. It had a little effect, but we would have won if it wasn't for the one big guy. I don't know what he did, but suddenly my Katana became to heavy to use, then my entire body was to heavy to move. Thats when he knocked me out."

Luffy thought about this. "Mabye you've just gotten fat?"

"Thats not it you idiot!" Zoro wacked Luffy on the head. "What ever they did, they got Sanji."

Nami put the piecec together. "It must have been those freaks at the restaraunt. Robin said that they would sometimes 'take' people who didn't want to join."

Luffy recovered himself. "They took my cook! I won't forgive them."

Nami took out one of her maps. "We saw them leave a few days ago, they must have docked at another port. We have to find them befoer the take off, but the have a few hours on us."

Zoro smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure that shitty cook will give em' hell enough for us to find him."

...

Sanji felt extremely uncomfortable. He could hear water lapping against a boat and his head hurt. He tried moving, but something bound his hands and legs. Finaly, he opened his eyes. He was on the deck of a smaller boat. He saw several people going back and forth along the deck. Sanji saw that he was by the helm laying on the floor next to the person steering the smaller vessel. _If I move around to much they will see that I'm awake. _He moved very slowly to see where they were headed and he saw the giant ship that had been docked by them a few days before. It had a star symbol on the flag and mast. _It's those goddamn pirates from the other day. Robin was right about them not taking 'no' for an answer. _Whatever was around Sanji's hands and feet was strong and he desided that he wouldn't be able to get them off without the crew noticing him.

_Aw well._ With a swift movement his feet were freed, but the shackles on his hands were much tougher. _ As long as I have my feet I can fight. _Before the person steering the ship could do anything, Sanji kicked his legs out from under him. _Good, we are close to shore, I can get off the boat and swim. I wont get far with my hands still bound though._ The rest of the crew saw there captain taken by suprise and charged at their 'not so captive' captive.

Sanji bolted for the front of the ship and despatched of anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. He was less than five feet away from the rails when his body became to heavy to move. _This again! _ Sanji turned to see captain Allstar pointing in his direction. Finaly, the weight was to much and Sanji fell to his knees.

Captain Allstar walked up to him. "Impressive. Not only did you recover quickly from the gas, which should have take out a full grown elephant for at least 24 hours, but you managed to take out some of my men and almost escape. I knew I like you."

Sanji treid to stand and was almost able to get to his feet before another wave of weight hit him knocking him completely to the ground.

"And your strong too! This amount of weight would crush a normal man. What you are feeling right now is the effect of the Ton Ton Fruit. I'm able to munipulate the weight of anything. I can make it heavier," He slowly made the weight on Sanji increase to the point of cracking the wood deck. "or lighter." He then took off all of the weight and Sanji began to feel himself become as light as air.

_This is my chance!_ Sanji used the moment to srike directly at Captain Allstar, but before his leg reached its target, it fell to the ground with tramendouse weight.

"Hey now, it's not nice to attack someone when they are talking." He hoisted Sanji up by his collar. "You're a fighter and the best damn cook I've ever met. That makes you the bestdamn cook and if I can't have the best then nobody can. We will let you spend some time with Gehirn and see how you feel about joining after that."

_Shit, Robin said they had some sort of Hypnotist or something. _

They finally reached the ship and Captain Allstar hoisted Sanji on board. The entire crew cheered. "Welcome new crew mate!"

Captain Allstar smiled. "See, we're not so bad." Sanji couldn't help but wonder how many of these men had fallen victem to Gehirn's 'hypnosis.'

Sanji was dragged into the captains chambers and sat down in a chair. The chambers were a combination of two rooms. There was the bedroom and an office, which were seperated by sliding doors. Sanji was in the office area and the doors to the bedroom were closed. There was another man in the room, he was tall, had dark hair, and was generaly handsom.

"Is this the new crew member, the chef you were talking about the other day?"

"Yes, and he's a fighter to. You should have seen hi, completely unaffected by the gas and as soon as he woke up he was all fight."

_I feel like a prized cattle being shown for auction._

"You always do find the good ones."

"No, I find the best, but he doesn't seem to want to join our family of exceptional pirates."

"Well, I can fix that." He had a sickening grin on his face.

Captain Allstar frowned. "And that is all you will do. I've overlooked your 'dealings' with the unwilling new recruits in the past because you did it so rarely, but this one is special. So nothing unnecessary." He gave Gehirn a stern look and then turned back to Sanji. "Welcome aboard."

...

The strawhats were currently viseting every dock for the Allstar's vessel.

Zoro was quickly frustrated. "We'll never reach them in time. For all we know they have already set sail for some other godforsaken island."

Ussop was just as upset. (for different reasons) "He's right. We need to narrow it down somehow."

Nami was angery. "How can we do that? They were gone for two days! The ship could be anywhere and we don't know how the went back to there ship. They could be anywhere."

"I found them." Robin said calmly. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed. She had used her ability to get a 'birds eye view' on th island. "The ship is by a large cliff on the west side of the island. We are only a few hours out."

Chopper was amazed. "How do you know that?"

"I 'm looking from a very frieghtened pigion."

Luffy became excited. "Don't lose that ship Robin! Lets get our cook back."

...

Gehirn was sitting across from Sanji with a strange looking talisman and he was swinging it back and forth. Sanji did not look hypnotized, he looked annoyed. "Oi, is anything going to happen or can I just go?"

Gehirn did not look frustrated, but calm. "Oh, it seems that your mind is stronger than some of the others that I have done. No matter, then I'll just have to try harder." Gehirn put the talisman away. "Thats just for show. The real power is up here." He tapped his own head. Then he reached out and touched Sanji's Forehead.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Sanji started hearing voices in his head. The voices were strange and he couldn't really understand them, but somehow he understood what they wanted him to do. They were convencing him that staying on the ship wouldn't be so bad. It had a nice kitchen and the best equipment. The people here appriceated him, infact, they thought he was the best the world had to offer. Luffy could easily find another chef. He was very convincing and people were naturaly drawn to his good nature. The other Strawhats wouldn't miss him. His advances on Nami and Robin weren't working out. He and Zoro always fought... Sometimes fought...Weren't they getting along now? They were getting along very well, in fact they were trying to become something more! Luffy would never stand for losing his chef he worked so hard to find! Chopper and Ussop would be devistated! Nami and Robin appriciated his kind nature! And Franky...well he didn't know Franky that well yet, but he was sure that Franky was alright.

The sudden rush of posetive thoughts about his old crew sent a force that made Gehirn recole as if he had been bitten by a snake. "What the hell!" He looked at his watch. "Four hours! No one has ever lasted more than thirty minutes!"

"I guess I'm just hard headed." Sanji was visibly exhuasted. _Four hours! It fealt like a minute. Why am I so tired all of a sudden?"_

"You would do well not to ressist. If you can't be turned into one of the crew, the only thing that awaits you is the bottom of the sea." Gehirn set an unwelcomed hand on Sanji's knee. "However, if you have no future in the crew, Captain probably wouldn't care what I do."

_ Screw this!_ Sanji lashed out a well placed kick to Gehrin's stomach. Gehirn keeled over, but was able to bring himself back up. Then Sanji saw it, the key to his cuffs. Sanji ran over to Gehirn and swiped his feet out from under him, but before he went down he grabbed the Talisman from his pocket. The chain lengthened and wrapped around one of Sanji's legs and brought him down as well. "Hey now, what was your plan after you beat me? You either become a member of the crew or you leave with an anchor strapped to your boots."

Sanji couldn't help, but smile. "I think I'll just leave with my nakama." Sanji revealed his uncuffed hands and wagged a shiny key infront of him.

Gehirn didn't quite understand. "Hey, isn't that my..."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the sound of splintering wood. The entire boat shook and he heard a loud shouting. "Give me back my chef you son of a bitch!"

Sanji took the opertunity to land a kick, with his free foot, to the side of Gehirn's head and it was enough to send him flying.

...

Outside the ship there was a war going on. Ussop had fired the cannon at Luffy's command and Zoro fussed at them, saying that they could hit Sanji by accedent. Before the Allstar crew could retaliate, Luffy had lainched himself over to there ship and began to bust some heads. Zoro was quick to follow as he lept over and took down their mast with a single swing of a sword. The mast fell in the direction of the Strawhats ship and fell just a few feet short. The others jumped on the mast and headed over to join the fight.

The Allstars were strong, strong enough to be annoying for the straw hats and there were enough of them to cause problems. Zoro was in a heated battle with the ships swordsman. _He isn't bad, but Im not in the mood to play today. _With several swift movements he was able to despatch the swordsman. Then, Zoro felt very heavy_. Shit, not this again!_ Zoro looked around to see that the others were feeling it to. What was left of the Allstar pirates were backing off with crooked grins. Ussop was the first to go down, then Nami, and the rest shortly followed with Zoro being the last.

Captain Allstar stood on the deck with his hand extended towards the strawhats. "That was impressive. It seems that a few of my crew mates require some extra training and some of the others just need replacing."

Chopper was furiouse. "You can replace your crew so easily?"

"I'm not looking for friends. Im looking for the best! Im looking to be the best."

Robin observed how some of his crew'spupils were ragid. "These men have been hypnotized for so long that there eyes have lost there souls."

Franky struggled beneath the weight. "How do you expect people to reach there full potential when you've trapped them inside of there own heads?"

Luffy didn't really care about any of that. "Give me back my cook! I found him first!"

"Stupid kid! This isn't a..."

But the Captain didn't get to finish because of a sudden sharp pain to his lower back, which also sent him flying halfway across the ship. Sanji lit a cigarette and looked out over the deck.

"Oi, why are all of you just lying around?"

The weight suddenly came off of the crew. Zoro looked up at his nakama. "Hey, if you didn't need rescuing you should have said something instead of wasting our time."

"I never asked to be rescued. We can talk later." Captain Allstar had picked himeself back up. 'Stay out of his line of sight!" Sanji ducked behind the railing.

Everyone followed his lead and found a hiding spot... except for Luffy who was slow to the punch. Luffy saw Allstar before Allstar saw him. Luffy jacked his arm back. "Gum Gum Bazooka!" Captain Allstar turnd around in time to use his ability on Luff's hands. They went down like bricks before they could reach Allstar, but Luffy's body acted like a sling shot and slammed into Allstar. Zoro jumped from his hiding place and raced towards Captain Allstar, but Allstar recovered quickly and aimed at Zoro. Zoro hit the ground hard. Robin used her ability to attack without being seen. She made hands come out of Allstars shoulders and yanked his arms back, but Allstar was able to manipulate the strength of Rabins arms making them to week to hold him.

"Ha, as long as I can touch is or see it I can manipulate it! You guys might have surprised me at first, but your no match for my ability. My crew and I are to much for you to handle."

Sanji was still behind the railing and had an idea. He managed to slip back into the captains quarters without being seen.

In a rush of bravery, Ussop poked his head out from his hiding place and shot one of his inventions at Allstar. Allstar saw it coming and treid to weigh it down. It hit the deck and exploded into a giant cloud of smoke. Ussop stood up proudly. "Now you can't see anyone."

The wind picked up and blew enough of the smoke away for Allstar to see the minimum requirement for his power to function and he weighted down Ussop. Zoro took the chance to attack Allstar from behind, but Zoro had forgotten about Allstar's crew, who had been holding back silently. Apon seeing there captain in danger, the struck. Making Zoro unable to finish his attack on Allstar without recieving injury from the rest of the pirates.

"Oi Allstar pirates!" Every one turned to see Sanji standing on the helm with a, half dead, looking Gehirn on the ground and a strange looking Talisman in Sanji's hand. Sanji realized that Gehirn wasn't trying to hypnotise Sanji as much as replace the good memories with bad ones in order to convinve him that they would be better off without him. When Sanji's possetive memories overwhelmed Gehirn, he saw the truth of his ability. Gehirn was storing the memories into his talisman. "Time to wake up!" and he smashed the talisman under his foot.

Over half of the crew shook their heads and looked around confused. "Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who are all of these people?" Allstar's face was horrible he looked at all of his 'loyal men' and new that it was all over. The crew members who weren't hypnotized didn't understand what was going on. Allstar's entire crew was based on trickery and secrets.

Allstar turned to Sanji and put a tremendouse amount of weight on him, more that anyone should be able to handle. Sanji crumpled and landed on the lower deck with a sickening crash. In a rush of anger Zoro rushed at Allstar once again, this time the crew wouldn't be saving him. Zoro reached him and brought down his swords, Allstar didn't even have time to react. In that one motion Zoro had landed ten hits and wounds opened all over Allstar's body and he collpased into a heap of blood. _The bastard is still alive, but he won't be moving for a while._

Zoro ran over to Sanji. Chopper was already there examening him. Sanji appeard to be passed out. "Hey shitty cook! Your not going to let a little thing like that keep you down are ya!"

Sanji opened an eye and smiled up at Zoro. "Of course not moss head and show some respect to the guy that just saved you ass."

"Saved my ass! Who just sliced that guy into ribbons!"

Sanji was standing face to face with Zoro now and they yalled at eachother just like they use to. "If it hadn't been for me destroying the talisman you would be beatne to a pulp!"

The rest of the Straw hats were watching with laughter as the two fought.

...

The hypnotized crew fled the ship and due to an anonymous report, the navy showed up and arrested the remaining Allstar crew, who were tied up below deck. The strawhat's ship had set sail long before they could be spotted by the navy. Zoro had convinced everyone that Sanji needed rest (The weak ass, shitty cook must be exhuasted from getting his ass kicked, who want's to draw straws over who has to watch him?) and Zoro made sure he got the shortest straw. (Damnit I have better things to do than watch shitty cooks.)

Sanji had gone to his room, during all of this, to change clothes (because his suit had Gehirns blood all over it) He didn't know Zoro had entered the room until he had slammed Sanji against the wall and began a violent invasion of his mouth. Sanji was to shocked and tired to fight him, not to mention that he had been waiting for the moment when they could make up for the many interuptions.

Zoro's hands didn't leave an inch of Sanji's still clothed body untouched as Sanji became lightheaded from lack of oxygen. He managed to slow Zoro down enough for speech. "Zoro, what about the oth...nhn!"

Zoro had thrown Sanji onto the bed and held his arms over his head. "I made sure we wouldn't be bothered. No escape this time Sanji, we're going to finish this time."

Sanji couldn't help, but gulp loudly. Zoro used one hand to remove Sanji's tie and used it to secure Sanji's wrists to the bed post. "Hey, Zoro there is no need for that!"

Zoro shut Sanji up with a suprisingly soft kiss. "Im not taking any chances this time." He whispered seductivley into Sanji's ear, allowing his lips to lightly brush it as he spoke. Sanji shivered. Zoro licked the rim of his ear and trailed kisses down Sanji's neck to his collarbone, where he nibbled at one spot until it left a faint mark. "Nhn, sssstupid, don't leave any...ahh!"

Zoro had unbuttoned Sanji's shirt and tested one of Sanji's hard nipples with his toungue. After a few licks he nibbled on one while one of his hands rubbed and pinched the other. Sanji tried not to moan, but it was growing harder to keepquiet as Zoro found new places to make him feel good. Zoro kissed down hi hard abs until he reached Sanji's belt. Zoro looked up and saw Sanji's struggling face.

Zoro smiled and brought a hand to Sanji's growing bulge. "Ahhnnn!" Sanji barely wllowed the sound to escape.

"Hey Sanji, let me here you." Zoro increase the pressure on Sanji and rubbed up and down slowly.

"Nnnno way in hhelll!" Sanji was about to lose it. Everywhere Zoro touched was on fire and everytime Zoro spoke Sanji felt his chest tighten.

Zoro liked a challenge. Zoro stopped rubbing on Sanji and sat up. Zoro was slightly dazed and wanted Zoro to touch him more. (But he would never say that.) Zoro took his bandana off of his arm and blindfolded Sanji. "Hey!" Zoro quickly covered Sanji's mouth with his own. He then began to touch all over Sanji's body. Each touch was a suprise and Sanji couldn't help but release small gasps whenever he fealt Zoro's hand appear. Zoro wen't back to Sanji's pants and undid the belt. Sajni gasped a bit louder earning a small smile from Zoro. "Zoro, take off the blindfold! It's to perverted!."

"That means almost nothing coming from you, pervy chef."

Zoro took Sanji's throbbing member in his hand and began to slowly stroke it. Sanji finally lost it when Zoro rubbed a finger over the tip. "Ahhhhh... nhn."

"You have such a sexy voice Sanji." Zoro used his other hand to remove the blindfold. He then lowered his head and took Sanji into his mouth! "Whhaa! It's ssso hottt!"

Zoro's toungue expertly traveled along Sanji's length until Sanji couldn't hold it anylonger. "Zoro! I'm going to...!" and Sanji released himself into Zoro's mouth and Zoro swollowed. "How could you swollow that?"

"Anything you make is deliciouse."

Sanji blushed deeply. "Hey, it's not fair for only me to feel good." He tugged at his restaints as he said it.

"Mabye next time, right now I just want to ravage you."

Zoro put one hand beside Sanji's body and lowered the other one to Sanji's opening. Zoro looked straight at Sanji's face and Sanji looked away with embarassment. Zoro circled the opening with his finger and then stuck one inside. Sanji moaned as Zoro searched for that spot. After Zoro thought he was loose enough, Zoro stuck in two more fingers . Sanji gasped and let out a tiny whimper. _He's being so damn cute!_ Then found it, Sanji inhaled deeply and arched his back int Zoro. Zoro lowered his head and kissed Sanji's chaest softly. Zoro pulled his fingers out and Sanji whimpered again.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something better." Zorro untied Sanji's wrists. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's strong neck and pulled him into a passion filled kiss. Zoro contindued the kiss as he possitioned himself and entered slowly. Sanji moaned into Zoro's mouth and tightened his grip. There toungues untangled and Zoro began thrusting to the hilt and back again. Sanji felt his sanity slipping away as waves of pleasure hit him over and over again as Zoro skillfully hit that spot over and over again.

"Zoro! I'm going to..ahhhh..nhn."

"Me too."

Zoro leaned in for a soft and slow kiss as the came together. Sanji slumped onto the bed with a humph, Zoro layed on top of him, and they both breathed heavily. Zoro rose to meet Sanji's eyes and they kissed tenderly. Zoro rested his head in the crook of Sanji's neck. "I wanna do it again."

"Hell nostupid moss head."

Zoro was over Sanji on his hands and knees and Sanji was propped up on his elbows. "Why not?" Zoro leaned in for another make out session, only to be met with Sanji pushing his face away.

"I have dinner to make. It's not like we won't have another opertunity."

"It took us three interuptions and a kidnapping."

Sanji shook his head, leand up and packed Zoro on the lips. "Tomorrow it's my turn."

Thats when Zoro stopped looking so cocky.

End


End file.
